


In the Backseat

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Car Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg and Mycroft don't want to wait until they get home.





	In the Backseat

Greg nearly giggled as he and Mycroft left the restaurant and slipped into the back of Mycroft’s car. As soon as the door closed he pulled Mycroft close and snogged him senseless again. Mycroft moaned, only barely pulling away to hit the intercom. “Take us home, Richard,” he ordered, then shut the intercom off.

“How thick is that dividing glass?” asked Greg, reaching for Mycroft’s belt.

Mycroft’s eyes dilated. “Gregory…” he breathed.

Greg smirked and slipped to his knees, deftly freeing Mycroft’s cock and swallowing him down all in one go.

Mycroft groaned and arched against the back of the seat. The car was moving underneath them, the sense of danger, of knowing Mycroft’s driver would know, set Greg’s nerves alight.

“Please,” gasped Mycroft, blunt fingers dragging against Greg’s scalp.

Greg tugged down Mycroft’s trousers to his knees, pulled the lube from his pocket and coated his fingers, roughly pushing into Mycroft.

“God, yes!” he gasped, spreading his legs as much as he could in the close confines.

Greg hummed around Mycroft’s cock, feeling his own pressing against his zip. He reached down to free himself with one hand, then pulled Mycroft’s trousers further down.

There was nothing better in Greg’s life then watching Mycroft Holmes come apart. Mycroft’s eyes were tightly closed, his hips thrusting lightly between Greg’s mouth and fingers. His hands clutched at the edge of the seat, tie askew and lips swollen from Greg’s greedy kisses.

“Fuck me,” whispered Mycroft, opening his eyes and meeting Greg’s gaze.

Now it was Greg that groaned, pulling off Mycroft’s cock and leaning up to kiss him again. It took a bit of maneuvering, but he lined up and sunk into his lover. Mycroft wrapped his arms around him, kissing Greg, moving with him.

They nearly lost their balance going around a corner and Mycroft broke the kiss to _giggle_ which made Greg grin at him in wonder. “I love you,” Greg murmured.

“I love you too,” said Mycroft, leaning up to kiss him again, still smiling. “But you best finish if you want to be done before we get to my home.”

“That a challenge?” asked Greg, shifting them and thrusting harder, working a hand between them to stroke Mycroft. “I get you again later?”

“After a rest,” said Mycroft. He leaned up and nibbled Greg’s ear. “There’s plenty of fun we can have working back up to it.”

Greg groaned. He gave a few more thrusts and came, hips jerking as he felt the car start to slow.

Not wanting to leave Mycroft wanting, he pulled out and went to his knees again, swallowing Mycroft and quicking bringing him the rest of the way over as Mycroft clutched his shoulders. Mycroft moaned loudly as Greg swallowed his release.

Finally, Greg pulled off and wiped his mouth. He grinned at Mycroft and tugged his trousers back up. “Don’t want to get arrested for indecency going from your car to your house.”

“I have a high fence, but I suspect Richard would appreciate it.”

The car came to a stop and Greg quickly finished tucking himself away while Mycroft made a vague attempted at straightening his clothes.

The door opened and Richard eyed the pair of them before reaching over to switch the intercom off again. Mycroft flushed as Greg realized they must have hit it in the jostling.

“You two gentlemen have a good rest of the night,” said Richard, just a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Ah, we will,” said Mycroft, getting out and stepping away from the car. “Take tomorrow off.”

“Thank you, sir.” Richard closed the door after Greg got out and went back to the driver’s seat. Mycroft leaned on Greg as he drove off and covered his face. “Remind me to give him a raise.”

“I will, but for now, the night isn’t over.” Greg moved his hand and kissed him, leading him back to the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a brief conversation. And thanks to lmirandas for reading and encouraging.


End file.
